


Take a Picture of Me

by namuhyuniie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Model Seungyoun, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, it's not necessarily porn but i don't know what else to tag, photographer hangyul, seuncat mentioned, seungyul nation rise, that no one asked for lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie/pseuds/namuhyuniie
Summary: Seungyoun's bestfriend gave him a modelling job only to find out that the photographer was his long time crushORSeungyoun as an on-call model and Hangyul as a professional photographer
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Take a Picture of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed so i'm apologizing in advance. I hope you enjoy though it's a failed smut. I was bored and sleepy lmao. I HONESTLY CANT BELIEVE I WROTE THIS INSTEAD OF FINISHING MY FLUFFY FICS😭 i wish yall best of luck lmao! ☺️

Seungyoun's bestfriend gave him a modelling job only to find out that the photographer was his long time crush  
or  
Seungyoun as an on-call model and Hangyul as a professional photographer

"Yah!!! Seungwoo hyung! Why didn't you tell me Hangyul will be the one to take my photos for this shoot" Seungyoun gritted his teeth, tightly gripping his phone. He was mad at Seungwoo 

"If I told you about it you wouldn't agree with it" Seungwoo replied back and the younger could almost see his hyung smirk

"I swear to god Seungwoo hyung, Wooseokie will break up with you" Seungyoun hissed back which the older only replied with a chuckle

"I doubt he will. Look Seungyoun relax, i got you a job that will pay you well plus I got your crush to take photos with you. Shouldn't you be thanking me?" Seungwoo said with a playful tone

"He's not my crush" Seungyoun replied with a faint blush

"Oh right, he's not your crush just the man you've been dreaming about since college" Seungwoo continued teasing him

"Shut up hyung! I've got a major problem here" Seungyoun said his faint blush earlier now turning into a bright shade of red

"What's the big deal? It's just a photoshoot" Seungwoo said nonchalantly

"Yah! the theme of this photoshoot is dark and sexy and he told me earlier I might have to take off my shirt. That's a very big deal" Seungyoun huffed

"Really? I didn't know it would be a sexy theme" Seungwoo feigned innocence

"HAN SEUNGWOO! Don't act all innocent on me you piece of shit. You knew about this!" Seungyoun angrily said but Seungwoo just laughed at him from the other line

"Stop laughing at me" Seungyoun pouted

"If you really dislike this idea, you wouldn't call me and straight up leave the place instead. What's holding you back then?" Seungwoo replied with smirk

"I hate you! I don't even know if he's gay or not which I'm sure he's not" Seungyoun gruffed but he was blushing intensely, Seungwoo knew him too well

"Oh boy you don't know how gay he is" Seungwoo intentionally whispered

"What?" Seungyoun ask, he didn't hear what the other say

"I said, just get on with it who knows he might be gay and ask you out" Seungwoo said instead

"Shut up! He's here now, I gotta go! I still hate you for this hyung" Seungyoun replied

"Oh, I'm hella sure you're gonna thank me later" Seungwoo said finally and the younger hang up

Seungyoun doesn't remember how it started but it was during the last take they need to do for the photoshoot. He was wearing a black tight pants and black open coat without anything inside, so his chest and stomach were openly exposed for Hangyul to devour on. He already noticed the hungry look on Hangyul's eyes ever since he wore that shorts and had to take a photo while sitting on a couch. The younger didn't stop complimenting him and it made his heart flutter knowing Hangyul was appreciating him. It was only the two of them in the studio because Hangyul said he didn't need help for the photoshoot since it was already set up and he just needed to take the pictures. 

Hangyul was fascinated by the gun tattoo inked on Seungyoun's right hip. It was a revolver with such detailed pattern and he can't help but notice that it was pointing to the older's crotch. If seeing Seungyoun wearing those shorts made him hard then seeing that gun tattoo almost made him cum right then and there. 

"That's an amazing tattoo you got there it looks hot on you" Hangyul said bluntly with a smirk, eyes staring right into Seungyoun's eyes

Seungyoun blushed at the honest compliment and the younger's deep voice made his cock twitch which probably made him brave enough to say his next words.

"Really, you wanna look closer and touch it?" Seungyoun asked trying his best to sound innocent but came out as seductive instead

"Oh, can I?" Hangyul asked still smirking. He put his camera down on the table next to him without breaking their eye contact before he walked towards the man he had been dying to touch

Hangyul look down at Seungyoun's stomach and reach out his finger to touch the gun tattoo ever so lightly making the man in front of him hiss. He lift his head to look at the other and saw Seungyoun had closed his eyes at his feathery touch. Hangyul continued to trace his finger on the inked skin as he watch Seungyoun's reaction to every single move of his finger.

Seungyoun bit his lip at the sensation of Hangyul's finger on him and this reaction made the younger want to see more so he moved his head closer to Seungyoun

"It looks even hotter up close" Hangyul whispered huskily on the older's ear grazing his teeth on the flesh

It was just to tease the other man more but Seungyoun's restrained moan made Hangyul snapped. He looked at the other and saw that Seungyoun was staring right back at him with his glassy eyes

Hangyul let his instinct kick in and move forward to capture the older's entrancing lips. He kissed Seungyoun hungrily and he could feel his heart leap when the older kissed him back. 

Hangyul moves his hands around Seungyoun's waist to pull him close while the older put his hands around Hangyul's shoulder. Seungyoun could feel the younger's clothed and sturdy chest against his own bare one.

Hangyul slides his hand on the older's ass touching it lightly before he grabbed the cheek and squeeze it. At the sudden gesture, Seungyoun can't help but let out a soft gasp which Hangyul took as a chance to plunge his tongue inside the older's mouth. As his left hand continue to squeeze the older's back side, his tongue and free hand started to explore. Hangyul's right hand moves from his waist to the side caressing Seungyoun's stomach, touching every dip of his well defined abs. Hangyul's tongue swirled inside the hot cavern as he tasted every part of Seungyoun's mouth, inviting the other's tongue to collide with his own one. Their tongues seemed to dance together along the rhythm they both seemed to be familiar with. Seungyoun's tongue quickly submit and surrender to the younger's own eager tongue and he just let Hangyul fuck his mouth with his slick tongue. 

Seungyoun hissed as soon as he felt a slight touch on his sensitive nub, he could feel how it was slowly getting hard along with his member down there. Hangyul was literally taking his breath away.

"Urrgh" Seungyoun groaned, feeling Hangyul's teeth bite down his lower lip as he pull away slightly and feeling Hangyul's finger pinch his now erected nub

Hangyul seemed to regain a small part of his rationality so he pulled way from the other, not missing the chance to bite and drag Seungyoun's bottom lip with his teeth. He gave the other one last peck before he stopped both of his hands to move further and looked at Seungyoun intently

Seungyoun whined at the lost of warmth emitted from Hangyul's mouth and noticing that Hangyul had stopped squeezing his ass. Seungyoun looked at him to ask if he did something wrong when Hangyul spoke

"As much as I want to taste all of you, I wouldn't want to force you to do anything you don't wanna do. If you want me to stop, I'll stop" Hangyul said earnestly although he gave Seungyoun's ass a very light squeeze

Seungyoun could feel his heart jumping from the gentleness of the younger's voice and he appreciated how Hangyul was giving him an option but even if the other gives him a hundred option, he'd still choose to continue whatever this is. Hangyul was making him feel good and he had been hoping for the day he'd be noticed by the younger ever since they were still in college so yes, he didn't mind losing his virginity to the man he's been loving secretly for years.

Seungyoun lunged forward to give the other a soft kiss, raking his hand on Hangyul's hair before he pulled away slightly. He smirked at how Hangyul chased his lips when he pulled back from the soft kiss

"There goes your answer or do you need me to elaborate?" Seungyoun smiled seductively and he could see how Hangyul almost let out a groan like a hungry wolf devouring it's prey

Hangyul wasted no more time as he was going crazy about holding Seungyoun yet not being able to do much. He wanted to do so much more to Seungyoun, he had been wanting to have the older right there in his arms since they were in high school. He knew the older way longer than the older knew him. 

Seungyoun immediately wrapped his arms around the younger's shoulder as he felt Hangyul lifting him up in a bridal style. Hangyul was kissing him again and his tongue was all over Seungyoun's mouth but this time, Seungyoun was sucking on the wet appendage.

Hangyul carefully lied him down on the big couch placed at the corner of the studio breaking the kiss for a while to hover over him. He took off Seungyoun's coat and the other gladly comply, it was getting in the way anyway. Hangyul threw his coat somewhere at the back and was about to kiss Seungyoun but the other stopped him

"What's wrong? Do you want me to stop?" Hangyul asked gently, eyes worried

"No.. I... I just think it's not fair that I'm the only one who's half naked" Seungyoun said avoiding Hangyul's eyes, a bright shade of red painting his fluffy cheeks

Hangyul smiled endearingly at the sight in front of him. Sexy half naked Seungyoun blushing and avoiding his gaze with a pout on his lips was truly a sight to behold, Hangyul could feel that same soft tug in his heart that only Seungyoun can do

"God Seungyoun, how could you look so enticing yet overly cute at the same time" Hangyul said kneeling straight so he could take off his thin white shirt. As soon as he sees Hangyul's bare torso, the older can't help but gulp. The sight in front of him surely made his throat dry and his member twitch in excitement. Hangyul seeing the reaction only smirked at him before he went down to capture Seungyoun's lips into yet another enthralling kiss

"Hhmm" Seungyoun moaned shamelessly when slowly, Hangyul moved his lips down to his jaw and to his neck, sucking every part his lips would reach. His left hand was on Seungyoun's waist while the other was busy playing with the other's pectoral. 

"Hhhhhmm... H-Han...Aahh... G-Gyul" Seungyoun was a moaning mess under him with both Hangyul's hand caressing his body and Hangyul's lips devouring his neck like he hadn't eaten anything for months. It was too much for Seungyoun but it made him feel so fucking good

Hangyul was licking that particular part on the juncture between his neck and shoulders after sucking the skin so much that the older was sure would leave a purple bruise, when he felt the younger's hand ghosting on his clothed cock

"Hhrmm fuck" Seungyoun groaned when Hangyul finally pressed his palm on his hardening member

Hangyul started fiddling with the older's pants so he could unzip them while his kisses slowly go down from Seungyoun's neck down to his collar bones then to his chest.

"AaahAhh" Seungyoun gasped when he felt Hangyul's hand inside his boxers, getting a hold of his hardening cock

Hangyul started stroking Seungyoun's shaft in a slow and teasing manner while his lips slowly ghosts over his erected nubs

"Hhhmm.. fuck... HaaahH" Seungyoun's moans get louder as Hangyul licked his nipple and engulf it in his mouth biting, sucking and kissing the nub as he bobs his hand faster around the other's length. It was too much for Seungyoun yet he was still asking for more

"H-Hangyul... Haaah.. p-please... f-fuck Hhmm" Seungyoun was a writhing and moaning mess under the younger. The stroking, licking, sucking and biting were all too much for Seungyoun but they all felt amazingly good

Seungyoun could feel his stomach tightening as Hangyul strokes his shaft faster, he moans Hangyul's name and the way Hangyul was moving his lips up from his chest to his neck again was not really helping

"H-Hangyul.... I... I think.. fuck... so good HaahH... I'm gonna cum" Seungyoun tried to say in between his sinful moans

Hangyul grazed his lips to Seungyoun's ear and the older could feel shivers run down his spine when Hangyul spoke in a very low and husky voice against his ear

"It's okay, cum for me baby" and as if on cue Seungyoun spurt out his juices against his boxers and he's sure some of it stained his pants. Seungyoun was gasping for air trying to come down from his high when Hangyul kissed him on the lips but it wasn't as wild as earlier, the kiss was gentle and sweet. However, Seungyoun got distracted when he felt something hard poking his thigh. Hangyul was hard as a rock and he wanted to make Hangyul feel good as well so he pushed Hangyul slightly to look at him in the eye

"You're hard" Seungyoun muttered

"Who wouldn't be, when you're moaning my name like that" Hangyul smirked and it made Seungyoun confident

"Hangyul-ah" Seungyoun called as he stare straight into Hangyul's eyes

"Yes baby?" Hangyul answered with a genuine smile

"Please, fuck me" Seungyoun said as if it was the most normal thing to say

"Baby, you don't have to beg. I'd gladly do what you say but are you sure?" Hangyul asked caressing Seungyoun's arm softly

"I'm more than sure, if there's anyone I'd like to do my first time with it'd be you" Seungyoun said and he could see the slight shock on his face but Hangyul quickly smiled genuinely

"Okay Younie, I'd be honor" Hangyul finally said before claiming Seungyoun's lips again

Hangyul takes off Seungyoun's pants and boxers in one swift and seeing the older's cock right there in front of him makes him want to kiss that tip, engulf the entire length in his mouth and glide his tongue over the shaft but there'd be another day for that, he hopes that there will be another time for that. 

He proceeds to his task and lift his hand up pushing his fingers in front of Seungyoun's lips. 

"I don't have lube in here so you might have to suck my fingers. I have to prepare you so it wouldn't hurt that much" Hangyul said politely

"O-Okay" Seungyoun said a bit nervous, it's his first time and he knows it'll hurt him but he's sure that Hangyul would take care of him

He slowly engulf the younger's fingers inside his mouth, licking and sucking those 3 digits as he coats them with his saliva. He didn't dare break his eye contact with Hangyul so he could see the strong amount of lust swimming in his eyes but what made Seungyoun's heart beat faster than it was, was the fact that he could see something akin to affection, adoration and love? swimming in those captivating eyes

Hangyul could feel himself close to his release just by the sight of Seungyoun sucking his fingers. God he's so whipped and crazy about Cho Seungyoun that he wants to stop the time and just stare at the other. He actually can't believe that a day where Seungyoun would look on his direction had come. He was used to watching Seungyoun from a far since he was in high school.

"That's enough" Hangyul ordered with a soft tone

Seungyoun released the younger's fingers and lick his upper lip causing Hangyul's cock to get angrier

"Damn! Younie, if only you could see how hot you look when you were sucking my fingers" Hangyul said giving the other a light peck on the lips

"This would hurt a little but try not to focus on my fingers okay?" Hangyul instructed softly, the last thing he wants is to hurt the other

"I trust you Gyul" Seungyoun replied with a nod before he reach up to kiss the younger's plump lips

Hangyul started kissing Seungyoun's lips swallowing the older's moans and whimpers as he slowly and carefully insert his forefinger inside Seungyoun's tight hole. Seungyoun shut his eyes at the intrusion but quickly relaxed when Hangyul's other hand kept on caressing his forearm and he quickly diverts his attention to how Hangyul's tongue was inside his mouth playing with his own sinful tongue. Soon enough, one finger turned into two and finally all three fingers were inside Seungyoun's hole. 

Hangyul was opening up his hole gently, trying to reach deeper inside as he scissors his hole open. It hurts like hell if you ask Seungyoun but the younger's tongue which was now licking his erected nub was a really great distraction for Seungyoun. 

"HaaahH... Oh god!... HHhhrm... G-Gyul... tongue Haah.. so fucking Hhhrm good" Seungyoun moaned as Hangyul continues to play with his nipples using his very skillful tongue

"Hhrrghh... HaaHh... Fuck... Yes... Hhaah. right there.... deeper... G-yu.. Oh god..Hhm..Haah" Seungyoun's filthy moans filled the studio as Hangyul fucks him good with his fingers

Hangyul's kisses slowly goes down from his chest down to his navel and finally to his stomach. The younger made sure he licked every dip of Seungyoun's abs, tracing his tongue on that gun tattoo he's been admiring since earlier. Seungyoun let out a loud and surprised gasp when he felt Hangyul's nose touching the tip of his once again hardening cock. He thought Hangyul was gonna give him a blowjob but the younger didn't. Instead, Hangyul kissed the tip of it and proceeded to continue his way down. 

Hangyul lift up Seungyoun's both legs and put it on his shoulder so he could reach the other's ass. The older had his eyes closed anticipating every move that Hangyul makes and he immediately whine at the loss of the other's fingers inside his stretched hole but like a flash, he moaned louder as the feeling of something wet thrusting inside his puckering hole

"F-Fuck! Hhhmm.... Shit.... G-Gyul.... HhhaaH... Oh god... Hhhrm.... HhhaH... H-Hangyul.... God.... so good... Hhhrm" Seungyoun was practically screaming at this point with the sensation of Hangyul's tongue inside him. It was too much yet he was excited to have Hangyul's cock right inside his hole. Hangyul was rimming sucking and eating his ass out, his tongue was thrusting in and out of his hole trying to reach deeper

Hangyul pulled his tongue out when he deemed that Seungyoun was ready for his cock. Since he didn't have lube with him he needed to make sure his cock would slide in easily inside Seungyoun's hole so it wouldn't hurt much for the other. 

"Younie, I'm going in, I won't move until you say anything. It's like earlier with my fingers, try to focus on my mouth instead okay?" Hangyul huskily said after he took off his pants and Seungyoun nods locking his eyes with Hangyul. The younger smiled and reach up to kiss Seungyoun's forehead.

"I won't hurt you" Hangyul said before he angled the tip of his length right in front of Seungyoun's hole and dive down to kiss the older's lips

Seungyoun kissed back but he accidentally bit Hangyul's lip when he felt the penetration of the younger's cock inside his hole. Hangyul didn't mind it but instead he kissed Seungyoun deeper so the older wouldn't feel that much pain. Hangyul also didn't mind the older's nails digging on his back as the older try to suppress the pain in his ass. Hangyul's cock was halfway when he saw a lone tear escaping from Seungyoun's eye and he immediately kissed it away

"You're doing great Younie. Your tight hole is sucking me in perfectly" Hangyul's husky voice filled Seungyoun's ears and his lips were grazing his ears, biting and sucking his ear lobe

"Hhrrm" Hangyul groaned against his ear and Seungyoun almost came because of it

"God! Seungyoun you're so tight. It feels so good inside of you baby" Hangyul talked dirtily before he licks Seungyoun's neck and suck the skin while both of his hands were rubbing his nipple

Hangyul managed to slide in his big cock inside Seungyoun's hole and the older never felt so full like this before. Hangyul continued to suck on Seungyoun's neck while he rubs on the erected nubs while he waits for Seungyoun to adjust completely with his length inside of him

"You're so hot and stunning Seungyoun. God! You're making me crazy" Hangyul continued to praise Seungyoun and whisper gentle words and compliments in his ear.

"M-Move" Seungyoun said and Hangyul started to move his hips slowly so as to not hurt the other

All that could be heard was Seungyoun's countless whimpers and Hangyul's assuring whispers but then soon enough, Seungyoun felt the pleasure as Hangyul hits the right places inside him making Seungyoun see stars. Hangyul continue to praise Seungyoun with the little things he observes as he penetrates Seungyoun's tight hole. He thrusts his cock in and out until Seungyoun was no longer whimpering but instead he was moaning and screaming Hangyul's name in pleasure

"G-Gyul... HaahH... Fuck.... HaahH" Seungyoun gasps as he feels that he was nearing his release

"S-Shit... HaahH... H-Han...HaahH.... Gyul... Fuck! HhahH.... I'm c-close" Seungyoun said in between his slutty moans and groans

"Hhhrhgh .. I'm close too baby, HaaahH... let's... HhaahHh... cum together" Hangyul groaned as he shower Seungyoun's jaw with open mouthed kisses.

"Haah" Seungyoun finally released his cum and as he clench his walls around Hangyul's big cock, the younger could feel his release would come out any second so he carefully pulled out from Seungyoun's hole and shoot his seeds on the couch. 

Hangyul let himself fall over Seungyoun's body and they could feel both of their bodies coming down from their high. They were both trying to catch their breaths as their 'activity' took a toll on both of them

Hangyul was the first one to move, he stood up from the couch and to say that Seungyoun was disappointed was an understatement. He immediately conclude that Hangyul was gonna leave him there but instead, the younger came back with a towel to clean him up. Seungyoun blushed at the sight of Hangyul's naked glory right in front of him. After he cleaned him up, Hangyul lifted Seungyoun up so he could lie him down on the other couch at the other end of the studio. Hangyul lie down beside him and covered both of their bodies with the blanket

"Uhm.. H-Han-" Seungyoun couldn't finish what he was about to say when Hangyul cut him off

"Let's sleep first Younie, I know you're tired. Let's talk later when we wake up okay?" Hangyul said smiling genuinely as he look at Seungyoun

"O-Okay" Seungyoun replied shyly and endearingly that Hangyul couldn't help but pinch his cheek

"You're so cute, you know that" Hangyul said and the older immediately blushed, hiding his face on the crook of Hangyul's neck snuggling closer to he could inhale the other's natural scent. Hangyul chuckled and pulled the other closer to him before he kissed Seungyoun's temple gently. They both smiled before they closed their eyes and finally drifted to sleep.

They will definitely talk later and Seungyoun knows he doesn't need to rush anything. At the corner of Seungyoun's frenzy mind, he knew he needed to thank Seungwoo and probably treat him for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think! You can talk to me via:
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/chogyul99z  
> https://twitter.com/chogyul99z  
> https://twtter.com/gyulhyunieverse
> 
> or leave comments ❤️


End file.
